


Who's the villain?

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Missing scene from 7x18, Not for fans of Dinah Drake, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Missed scene from 7x18. Felicity gives Dinah a reality check. Not for fans of Dinah Drake.





	Who's the villain?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that bugged me in 7x18.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"We need to get some things straight, Dinah." Felicity said as Laurel left with the Black Canary suit in the case as Dinah sighed.

"I know what you're going to say and you were right." Dinah raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I owed Laurel a benefit of the doubt, I know that now but at least we managed to fix things."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Felicity said. "You condemned Laurel for still being Black Siren, the same person that killed Vince, despite knowing what Vince had done! I can't believe that after all these months, you're still trying to fool yourself into thinking Vince was some kind of a saint! Or do I need to remind you how many times he tried to kill us all before he joined Cayden James's cabal of evildoers?!

Besides, you and I both know Cayden forced her to kill him and you and I both know how much she regretted what she had done! Yeah, I'm not gonna ignore all those people Laurel had killed but seriously, the people Vince put down, suddenly don't matter? He didn't care about collateral damage at all, he was willing to blow up a motel to take out one gangbanger, innocent people be damned! And the same goes for trying to kill Oliver, not caring if Thea or Quentin would've gotten caught in the crossfire! And that may be even worse than anything Laurel had done!

And you were willing to let the whole city die, just to honor a memory of a mass murderer and me, Thea and Quentin got caught in the crossfire! People who cared about you and gave you home! You even beat the crap out of a 50-year old man with a heart condition, knowing he has no chance against you! Remember?!"

Dinah looked taken aback before she realized the truth of Felicity's words as she felt ashamed of her previous lecture to Felicity.

"I get that you've had your issues with Laurel and yeah, I know that Vince tried to change but stop fooling yourself into thinking that Vince was any better than Laurel was. Sometimes I wonder, whether the Laurel that just left would be more worthy of the mask you wear, than you." Felicity finished scornfully and left, leaving Dinah to reflect on what Felicity had told her.

**Author's Note:**

> To an extent, I get Dinah's attitude towards Laurel but seriously, Laurel was working her ass off trying to change and the least Dinah owed her was a benefit of the doubt and how can she still pretend Vince was some kind of a saint, knowing how many people he killed and suddenly the shit she, Rene and Curtis pulled back in Season 6 doesn't matter?
> 
> I really rooted for Felicity, which is rare for me, since she was the one, who wouldn't give up on Laurel. Since Season 6, Felicity has been more or less on my good side and Dinah was slowly too but in 7x16-18, she really annoyed me again.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
